Angry Birds Rio: Wings of Hope (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Angry Birds Rio: Wings of Hope written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Bird Worlds". Plot (On a big island, surrounded by water, many pigs are walking into the farm to feed some meat to the kids) *Narrator: Long ago, many pigs, round in spheres live on a mystery island called Piggy Island. They do crazy things, do funny things and pray for their King Pig in the world. (The pigs host a magical show as they pop a rabbit out with the pigs laughing. Many pigs are going into the castle with King Pig hosting over his minions as his minions cheer for the king.) *King Pig: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Minion Pig #1: All hail to the pig. *King Pig: Yeah yeah yeah. That's what i'm talking about. *Minion Pig #2: Sir, we got the eggs. *King Pig: Ah, eggs! Bring them to me! I'm hungry like a pig. *Minion Pig #2: But you are a pig. *King Pig: I know. But give us the eggs! (The minion pigs arrive with the eggs on the nest) *King Pig: EGGS! I'M READY TO EAT UP! *Chef Pig: Mama mia, por favor. I'm salting these eggs up. *salt up the eggs* *Muscle Pig: Yeah. Feel the move. Pump it up like in 2014. *King Pig: Feed me the eggs! *Chef Pig: Fine. But please don't be too salty about them. *King Pig: Okay. Now it is the time to eat up. *Minion Pig #3: Do you need anything to drink after eating? *King Pig: No. Now i eat them up like crazy! (A large sound came with a sound of a break) *King Pig: What was that? *Minion Pig #4: Look like it came from one of the Angry Birds! *King Pig: Angry Birds?! (Red, Chuck and Bomb were hitting on the rock bricks as the pigs run away from the castle) *Minion Pig #1: We're under attack! *King Pig: Stupid birds! Guards, track them down and kick them out of here. We're going to need a lot of bricks and bombs. (Stella and Bubbles arrive at the castle to catch up with Red, Chuck and Bomb) *Stella: Hey guys, i got the bubbles going. *blow bubbles to trap the pigs* *Bubbles: *inflat big* High pound big! *smash the walls* *Red: *hit three pigs and knock them over* No one messes with us! *Chuck: *jump and high speed to hit on the lair* *King Pig: Hey! What are you doing?! *Chuck: You better leave our eggs alone. *King Pig: No, no. I'm eating them all. (The Blues arrive as they hit King Pig on the head as Chuck grab the eggs) *King Pig: Oooh, i lose. *Chuck: I got the eggs! *Red: Let's get out of there and head home safety! *Chuck: At tas ah vista! *Red: Come on, the castle is about to collapse. *Stella: Right on it. Come on, we're about to leave this place right now. *Red: Terence, smash the wall! *Terence: AHHHHHH! *smash the wall* *Chuck: Let's go. *Bubbles: Out of the way. *King Pig: Darn you! You're going to make me pay for everything! (The castle collapses as all of the pigs have been defeated with the birds escaping with the eggs) *Minion Pig #1: King Pig, are you okay? *King Pig: No. *Minion Pig #2: The birds beat us again. *King Pig: Stupid birds. They will pay for everything and i will get my revenge on them. (The birds make it all the way back to the hills where the nest is as Red put the eggs back in the nest) *Red: Safe and sound. *Chuck: Aww. *Jay, Jake and Jim: Hehehehhehehe. *Chuck: You eggs are all safe from here. *Red: No more causing any trouble. *Matilla: Keep these eggs safe and let's all go fishing. *Chuck: But we already saved the eggs from the pigs. I'm getting a big sleepy. *Jay: I wanna stay here and play some bird catch. *Matilla: Come on, you gotta do something. *Hal: Yeah, let's go fishing right now. *Red: Whatever. Let's go big boy. *Terence: *stare at Red* *Red: He he he, yeah, you seem to be nervous. *Hal: Let's all go now. *Chuck: Oh, i'll protect the eggs if the pigs come back. *Stella: Take the eggs and let's get moving. *Bomb: Right at it. *Red: I'm getting a bit of a head start. (In another dimension at the Amazon Rainforest, many spix macaws are flying into their home as many birds from around the world join in) *Blu: Wow, isn't it early to catch some food for the kids? *Jewel: No. This grape will be delicious for the kids and for everyone. *Blu: I didn't know birds are into eating fruits such as grapes and pineapple. *Jewel: Yeah, but fruit is good for them. *Blu: I wonder why? *Pedro: Hey bro. *Nico: What's up? *Blu: Hey, we're kicking in the house. *Nico: Loco motion baby. *Pedro: I wanna party and i wanna samba. *Jewel: I heard Roberto is going to perform a song today. *Blu: Oh really? Since when? *Jewel: We better get going right now. The day is about to start. *Blu: Then let's get going. *Jewel: Back to where our flock is. (All the birds arrive at the Spix's Macaw Tribe as they land into one of the branches. Blu and Jewel reunite with the kids) *Tiago: Hey dad. *Blu: We're back everyone. Did you all behave well? *Bia: Yes we did. *Jewel: Rafael, how did the kids do? *Rafael: Pretty good. No jumping around and no breaking stuff. *Blu: I'll take that progressive. *Carla: Hi mommy. *Jewel: Hey. *Bia: How's fruit catching? *Jewel: Pretty good. We saved some food for you. *Tiago: Oh boy, grapes! *Bia: *take the grapes* Wow. *Carla: Oh feathers. *Nico: We all made it back here. *Pedro: I can't wait to get this party started. *Nico: Oh yeah, look, here come Roberto. *Jewel: Oh my gosh, it's him. *Roberto: Hey everyone, thank you all for coming back. We would like to have a song to play. *Everyone: *clap their feathers* *Roberto: Alright, i know you love music and all types of stuff. But right now, we are ready to perform. *Everyone: *cheers* *Blu: Oh boy, it's starting now. *Nico: Nico and Pedro are in the house! *Pedro: Let's get this par-tay started! *Nico: Hit it! *Roberto: *perform and sing* *Everyone: *cheers* *Roberto: Thank you everyone. Thank you for coming to this greatest performance ever. *Nico: Yeah! *Pedro: We totally rock the show. *Blu: What a good song. *Jewel: Yay. What a good day to start with. *Mimi: Hey Jewel. *Jewel: Oh, hi auntie. *Mimi: You look optimistic. *Jewel: Oh yes i do. *Tiago: The show was awesome. *Bia: It's really really cool. *Carla: We really kickin' it. *Eduardo: Hi my grandkids, you call me pop pop. *Tiago: Pop pop to you. *Bia: Pop pop pop. *Carla: You're a good grandpop. *Eduardo: Sure i am. Pop on me. *Blu: Looking good sir. *Eduardo: You still call me sir. *Blu: Sure i do. *Eduardo: Ah, you're so funny. *Blu: Funny like a chicken wing. *Nico: Hey Blu. *Pedro: Wanna go feast some breakfast? *Blu: Yeah, sure. *Tiago: Breakfast! *Bia: I'm hungry. *Carla: You're making me hungry. *Pedro: Time for some breakfast. *Nico: It's breakfast time. (The birds started to feast some food to the other birds) *Blu: Who want grapes? *Spix Macaw #1: Ooh, pick me. *Spix Macaw #2: I would love a grape. *Spix Macaw #3: Beats me. *Jewel: Pass out the strawberries. *Nico: Strawberries time. Someone gotta eat them up. *Pedro: Show your power. *Eduardo: Pop pop pop. *Mimi: Oh Eduardo, don't go pop about it. *Eduardo: I bet you ate too much bananas all day. *Mimi: I don't eat bananas and you know it. *Blu: Yeah, not everyone eat bananas you know. *Eduardo: What so ever. Just pass the fruits out. *Tiago: I want the blueberries. *Bia: Give us the strawberries. *Carla: We want the grapes. *Eduardo: Easy peacy. Don't get too hyped on those. (Blu and the family eat a bunch of grapes on the treehouse) *Blu: Ah, one grape for me and the others for everyone. *Jewel: *eat the grape* Not bad. *Tiago: *eat the grape* Tasty. *Bia: *eat the grape* Yummy. *Carla: *eat the grape* Mmm. *Blu: *eat the grape* I like it. *Eduardo: Good fruits. *Bia: This never get old. *Blu: Good indeed. *Nico: How about we pump up some watermelon? *Pedro: Yeah, i want to eat a cramberry. *Blu: You guys want to eat a cramberry? Don't you guys want something like berries? *Nico: They are berries, man. *Jewel: Ha ha, very funny and stop being so sarcastic. *Nico: Dang, what's wrong with you girl? *Pedro: You got a problem with that? *Jewel: No. You guys are being ridiculous. *Nico: The heck girl? *Pedro: Ain't got no time for that. *Blu: Come on boys, is that all you got but playing around in the forest? *Nico: This is the Amazon Forest. Everything in here is life. *Pedro: Yo, you should come meet us on our samba party. *Blu: Eh, never mind. Me and the family are going to fish for some fish. *Jewel: We don't fish. *Blu: Oh, we never fish. We catch fruits up in the tree. *Nico: Like a monkey? *Pedro: Ooh ooh ah ah. *Blu: Well yeah. Not so much. *Nico: Maximum effort. *Pedro: Kung fu style! *Blu: That's all the crazy stuff you got for today. *Nico: Yep. Let them have it. *Jewel: Stop goofing around and we gotta go. *Nico: Wait, we're leaving? *Blu: Yes. We're gotta go and catch some fruit for lunch. *Pedro: Lunch is coming up. Why catch some fruit for? *Blu: They're for snacks and appetizers. *Nico: Appetizers? Like dinner? *Blu: Yes, you asked for it. *Nico: Dang man. You know all of this stuff. *Blu: No more questions, now let's get going. *Pedro: Let's move it. *Blu: Whatever you say, let's fly. *Nico: Whoop de woop! *Pedro: Let's get the heck outta here. *Jewel: Rafael is waiting for us on the tree. *Nico: Boy, gotta go! *Blu: Right on time. *Jewel: Well, here we go again. *Nico: Samba de jamba! (The birds fly over to Rafael's tree to check on him and the kids) *Rafael: Oh hey guys, i didn't see you all this morning. *Blu: Rafael, what's up? *Rafael: My boys, how are we doing? *Nico: Good. *Pedro: Amazing. *Rafael: Why are you here for? *Blu: We just wanted to check on you and say hello. *Rafael: I see you guys. How's the kids? *Blu: Very good. *Jewel: Most of them behave well just like a few months back then. *Tiago: This is going great. *Bia: Oh brother. *Carla: Whatever. *Pedro: Dang. You look good. *Rafael: One day, we should go out camping and cook all the amazing fruit we had found in the last two weeks. *Blu: You're my bro. *Rafael: My man. *Blu: Fist bump. *Rafael: Shoosh. *Blu: Easy to catch the world on a bright morning. *Rafael: Yeah. My man. *Jewel: Guys, we need to go hunt for fish. We have birds out there that are struggling to cook food for themselves. *Tiago: Do bears live in the Amazon? *Jewel: No. I don't think so. *Tiago: Do they live in jungles? *Jewel: No. Enough with those questions. *Tiago: Okay mommy. *Rafael: Mind as well hang out with you guys? *Blu: You're coming along. So yes. *Rafael: Okie dokie. I'm coming along. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff